Assassin: Karma
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonette the Hedgehog and the others heads to Delos to reunite Sophia with her family, but how will it go? And what will happen that will destroy Sonette and get herself into deep trouble? - T to be safe/Twelfth story of the Assassin series.
1. Chapter 1

Sonette the Hedgehog was standing at the side of the ship, staring at Delos. They are here. Then Fire the Hedgehog, Teagan Fox, Sophia Rose, Sandra Hedgehog, Clare Fox and Lucy Hedgehog. Sonette smiles.

"We're here." Sophia said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, we are." Sonette whispers. They made it to the docks and head to the hideout. Once there they were greeted by Hanna. Hanna smiles.

"I hope the trip was well." Hanna said.

"It was well." Fire replies.

"Sonette, I need a moment with you." Hanna tells her and Sonette nods. Sonette follows Hanna to the open room with two curved stair case. Sonette follows Hanna upstairs and Sonette yawns. "Tired are we." Hanna said.

"A little." Sonette whispers. "It was a three month sail." Sonette tells her.

"Yes it is." Hanna whispers. "I am glad you are here Sonette." Hanna admits.

"What is it?" Sonette asks.

"Let's just say we haven't had much support from the Rose family." Hanna replies and Sonette sighs. "Also, who is this new girl?" Hanna asks.

"Sophia Rose, cousin to Amelia Rose." Sonette replies and Hanna looks at her shock. "The Babylon has had her since she was a little girl, killing her parents and kept her. They beat her, played mind games with her and when her body changed, as she said, they saw how beautiful she was and how much of a woman she was." Sonette explains and Hanna sits down.

"God, that poor girl." Hanna whispers.

"That is why I am here Hanna, to find out what is going on here and… well to reunite her with her family." Sonette explains and Hanna nods.

"Of course, go on." Hanna tells her and Sonette bows. "Also, find out why the Rose family hates us." Hanna tells her.

"I will." Sonette said and heads off. She saw Sophia, Teagan and Sandra waiting. "Ready to go home Sophia?" Sonette asks.

"That place was never my home, but I am ready." Sophia replies and Sonette nods.

"Come back as soon as you two can." Teagan tells them.

"We will, I have a bad feeling about this so we won't be staying there." Sonette tells them.

"Okay." Sophia said with a nods.

"Let's go." Sonette said and they head off. Sonette sighs as she looks around.

"What is it?" Sophia asks.

"I just have a really bad feeling about this." Sonette admits. "Stay close, okay." Sonette tells her and Sophia nods.

"Sure, if you feel like there is something wrong than I will stay close to you." Sophia tells her.

"Thank you." Sonette whispers and Sophia smiles. They made it to the gate and Sonette takes her hood down.

"Lady Sonette." the guard said shock. "Open the gate!" he shouts and the gates open. They walk inside and Sonette sighs. Sonette then smiles, seeing Sonic the Hedgehog staring out a window.

"Stay back." Sonette whispers and Sophia nods. Sonette slowly walks over, standing behind Sonic who didn't see her. "Don't get me wrong, it's a great view." Sonette starts, causing Sonic to quickly turn around and smiles, pulling Sonette into a hug and Sonette chuckles.

"Sonette, what the hell are you doing here?" Sonic asks.

"I was in the area." Sonette replies. Sonic lets her go and Sophia walks over. "Sonic this is Sophia Rose." Sonette introduces. Sonic looks at her shock and Sophia sighs.

"I was held captured by the Babylon when I was child, they beat me, tortured me and even… raped me." Sophia tell him and Sonic look at her shock, then sighs.

"Sophia." Sonic whispers.

"Sonette saved me." Sophia whispers and Sonic smiles.

"So where is the rest of the family?" Sonette asks.

"In the study, follow me." Sonic said and they head off. Sonette smiles. They walk into the study to see Amy Rose, Grace Rose and Lionel Rose.

"Sonette, you're back." Lionel said and Sonette looks at Sophia, then nods. Sophia takes off her hood and Grace gaps as she place her hands over her mouth.

"Sophia." Grace whispers as she runs over and Sophia sighs. Grace pulls her into a hug and Sophia breaks down in tears. "You're alive, I… I thought you died." Grace admits as Lionel walks over.

"No… they kept me alive. I don't know why but when… when my body change the men took advantage of me. They hurt me. They raped me." Sophia explains and Amy gasps as she walks over.

"It's okay, it's all over." Grace tells her.

"I know." Sophia whispers.

"Sonic, a moment." Sonette said and Sonic nods. The pair walks off and Sonette sighs.

"What's wrong sis?" Sonic asks.

"It's about what happened in Dracbarrow." Sonette starts and sighs as she stops. Sonic stops and looks at her worried. "I… I…" Sonette said and sighs. She wants to tell Sonic the truth on what happened between her and Kai but she is too scared at the same time. "Look never mind." Sonette tells him.

"Sonette, what is it?" Sonic asks.

"We were ambushed by the Babylon, I met Kai who was the leader of the city. Turns out his parents were Babylon as well. He turn on his own parents to protect his city." Sonette replies.

"Really?" Sonic said shock.

"Yeah." Sonette said.

"I'm just glad you are okay." Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah, I got luck, very lucky." Sonette tells him and Sonic smiles.

"So why are you here?" Sonic asks.

"I wanted to bring Sophia home and find out what is going on." Sonette replies. "Plus Hanna told me Lionel hasn't been very supportive towards the assassins. What the hell is going on?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know, after all that has happen with you being force back, Lionel has been very cold towards the assassins." Sonic explains and Sonette sighs.

"But they are still my family." Sonette whispers and Sonic sighs.

"I know sis, I don't know what to do." Sonic tells her and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"I have to do something." Sonette tells him.

"I'll see what I can do here." Sonic said and Sonette nods as Sophia, Amy, Grace and Lionel walks over.

"Come on Sophia, we have to head back." Sonette tells her and Sophia nods.

"Wait, can't you two stay here?" Amy asks.

"Sorry, I can't risk disobeying another order and since Sophia is my student, she can't leave my side." Sonette explains and Amy sighs.

"Right, we promised the others we will go back when we can." Sophia said walking to Sonette and Grace sighs.

"Take care, we will come by tomorrow." Sonette tells them.

"I hope you do." Grace said and Sonette nods. The pair heads off and Sonette sighs.

"What do we do?" Sophia asks.

"Keep walking." Sonette replies and Sophia nods.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonette and Sophia made it back to the hideout. Sonette sighs, something didn't sit right back there. Teagan and Sandra walks over and Sonette sighs.

"Is everything okay?" Teagan asks.

"Something didn't sit right back there." Sonette replies.

"What could it be?" Sandra asks.

"I don't know, that is what worries me." Sonette replies.

"Well I'm glad you're back." Teagan said.

"Is that the reason you didn't want to stay?" Sophia asks.

"One reason, Hanna told me to come back and as I said back there, you can't leave my side. Not yet." Sonette replies.

"This could be really bad." Teagan said as Fire walks over.

"What could be really bad?" Fire asks.

"I had a bad feeling when I was with Amy at the house. I couldn't shake it off and I have no idea what it could be." Sonette explains and Fire sighs.

"That could be bad, you should stay here for the rest of the day." Fire tells her.

"I have training with Sophia anyway." Sonette admits and Sophia nods.

"Also you, Sophia and Lucy are sharing a room. I suggest you unpack first." Fire tells them.

"Good idea." Sonette whispers.

"Come on, this way." Sandra said walking off with Teagan. Sonette sighs as she follows the pair with Sophia right beside her.

"Sonette, I have a bad feeling about this." Sophia admits.

"Stay close to me, okay." Sonette tells her and Sophia nods.

"Right." Sophia whispers. They came to their room and they started to unpack while Teagan and Sandra leave them alone. Sonette sighs, she couldn't shake the feeling she has. It worries her. Then Hanna walks in and Sonette smiles.

"How did it go?" Hanna asks.

"Well, Sophia got to see her family again. They truly thought she was dead." Sonette replies.

"A word." Hanna said and Sonette nods as she follows Hanna out. "And with Mr Rose?" Hanna asks.

"After all the assassins have done towards me, they don't trust you. Sonic doesn't even know what is going on. Plus while I was there, I got a bad feeling so Sophia and I will be staying here, something was wrong there." Sonette explains.

"I understand." Hanna said. "Take Sophia, Teagan and Sandra around the city. Stay together and stay safe." Hanna tells her as Sophia walks out.

"Of course." Sonette said and Hanna walks off. Sonette looks at Sophia who smiles.

"Come on." Sonette said and they head off to find Sandra and Teagan. They found the pair with Fire.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Teagan asks.

"Heading out, Hanna suggest I should take you and Sandra." Sonette replies.

"Go on." Fire tells them and the four of them head off.

"So why are we heading out?" Sandra asks.

"To show Sophia the city." Sonette replies.

"Good idea." Teagan said.

"I like that idea too." Sophia whispers. "It has been years since I was here." Sophia adds.

"Come on." Sonette said and Sophia nods. They walked around for a while till they head a woman's scream. They ran towards it to see guards beating up a man while a woman in tears is holding back two children, a young girl and boy who is shouting at the guards to stop. Sonette runs over and stop the guards. The boy broke free and runs to the man.

"Father." the boy cries as Sophia, Sandra and Teagan walks over.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sonette asks.

"Stay out of this, assassin." one guard tells her. Sonette looks at him, he was a fox with orange fur and blue eyes.

"And what the hell is your name?" Sonette asks.

"My name is Luke and this is James." the fox introduces.

"Luke, do you know who I am?" Sonette asks.

"An assassin." Luke replies. Sonette chuckles as she pulls down her hood.

"Try again." Sonette said, punching Luke in the gut, causing him to drop to his knees.

"Forgive us Lady Sonette." James said as he drops down to one knee.

"Get out of here, now." Sonette tells them. James got up, helping Luke up and heads off. Sonette looks back and sighs. Teagan shakes her head.

"Charlie." the woman cries as she walks over with the young girl.

"Something is wrong here Sonette." Sandra said.

"Why were those men beating him?" Teagan asks the woman.

"We don't know, they just came in and accused us for working for the Babylon." the woman replies.

"Lady Sonette." Charlie said as he tries to stand but falls.

"No Charlie." the woman tells him.

"I need to Ava." Charlie tells him and Sonette sighs as she kneels in front of Charlie who looks at her. "I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm not the first. There have been at least four families killed under false chargers. We believe the Rose family are trying to kill as many threats as possible, even though we aren't. We still have people missing, locked in prison." Charlie explains.

"Looks like we have a huge problem." Sophia whispers.

"We do." Sonette said and Charlie wince in pain. Then Clare and Lucy runs over. "Clare, this man is hurt. Can you help him?" Sonette asks.

"I can." Clare replies. "Let's get him inside." Clare said standing help. With Ava's help they head inside with the children behind them.

"Lucy, Sandra, stay with them." Sonette tells them.

"Got it." Sandra said,

"Sure." Lucy said and they walk inside.

"So what do we do?" Teagan asks.

"We go and see Lionel, he has some explaining to do." Sonette replies. "I knew something was wrong." Sonette whispers.

"Come on." Teagan said and they head off. People were staring at them and Sonette takes a deep breath.

"Leave the talking to me, just stay behind me." Sonette tells them.

"Got it." Sophia whispers.

"This isn't going to end well." Teagan said.

"Of course not, but we have to do it. If they are killing innocent people, we have to stop them." Sonette explains.

"Didn't think this would ever happen." Teagan admits.

"Same Teagan." Sonette whispers. "Betrayed by my family, this won't end well. If things get ugly, get back to Hanna to report back." Sonette explains.

"Got it." Teagan said and Sophia nods. Sonette sighs, she has a bad feeling about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonette, Teagan and Sophia made it to Amy's place and Sonette clenches her fists.

"Are you okay?" Sophia asks.

"No, I'm not." Sonette replies as they head inside. They head to Lionel's study to see him with Luke, James, Sonic, Amy and Grace.

"Lady Sonette." James said.

"Leave us." Lionel tells James and Luke who both bow and walk out. Sonette sighs as she walks over with Sophia and Teagan behind her. "What the hell were you thinking Sonette, interfering with something that has nothing to do with you?" Lionel asks.

"Watching two guards beating up an innocent man, sorry but I don't stand for that." Sonette replies.

"Sonette." Sonic said.

"No, I know what you have been doing and it makes me sick. How many innocent people have you killed, locked away and for what? They were innocent." Sonette asks and Sonic looks at Lionel. "You are not better than the Babylon!" Sonette shouts and Sonic walks over to her.

"Is that true?" Sonic asks and Lionel sighs.

"They had ties to the Babylon." Lionel tells them.

"Keep telling yourself that." Sonette said shaking her head.

"Father, you lied to me." Amy said as she walks to Sonic who pulls her behind him.

"I trusted you Lionel, you are meant to be my family yet I feel ashamed to say that." Sonette tells him and Lionel stands up.

"Then leave!" Lionel shouts.

"I won't let you get away with this." Sonette tells him and walks off with Sophia, Teagan, Sonic and Amy behind her.

"I can't believe he lied to us." Amy said. They all stop and Sonette turns to face Amy and Sonic.

"You two stay here, find out what you can and let us know where the rest of the people are. I know there are innocent people locked away somewhere." Sonette tells them and Sonic nods.

"Good idea, you just be careful as well. I don't like that look in Lionel's eyes." Sonic tells her.

"Sonic's right, I don't like that look either." Amy adds.

"We will." Sonette said. "I'll drop by tomorrow, meet me in the garden after breakfast." Sonic tells them.

"See you then." Sonic said. Sonette smiles as she walks off with Sophia and Teagan close behind her.

"Good idea." Teagan said and Sonette smiles.

"Glad you agree." Sonette said and Teagan smiles.

"We should get back to Sandra." Teagan tells her.

"Good idea." Sonette said and they head off. 'Sonic didn't even know about this, makes me wonder what else Lionel is hiding.' Sonette thought and sighs.

"What is it?" Sophia asks.

"Nothing, let's keep moving." Sonette replies and Sophia nods. They made it back to Charlie's and Ava's place to be greeted by Lucy.

"How did it go?" Lucy asks and Sonette sighs.

"They are hiding something." Teagan replies.

"Come on." Lucy said and they walk inside. They walk into the living area to see Clare, Sandra, Charlie and Ava.

"Lady Sonette." Ava greets.

"How did it go?" Sandra asks and Sonette shakes her head.

"Lionel is hiding something, I don't know what yet. Amy and Sonic had no idea. They were both shock at what is happening and Grace, I saw sadness in her eyes." Sonette explains and Sandra sighs.

"This doesn't look good." Sandra said.

"Well Mr Rose isn't happy we put out two cent in, we are going to be in big trouble and I'm going to say the whole assassin's creed is too." Teagan explains.

"That does sound bad." Clare said.

"We need to report this to Hanna, if the assassins are going to be target, we have to get them out of here." Sonette tells them and Lucy sighs.

"Another place, great." Lucy whispers.

"I know, but we have no choice. We have lost too many of our brothers and sisters to the Babylon, we can't lose any more." Sonette explains.

"Are you really going to go to war with them?" Lucy asks and Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes.

"I don't know Lucy, I really don't." Sonette replies and Teagan sighs.

"We just have to keep an eye on them and their guards. Stop more innocent people getting hurt." Teagan tells her and Lucy nods.

"I thought us coming here would mean we could have a break, relax and I could hang out with Sonic." Sonette admits as she open her eyes and Teagan chuckles.

"It would have been nice after all that has happened." Sophia whispers.

"Sorry Sophia, I know you were really looking forward to see them again." Sonette said.

"Don't worry." Sophia said smiling and Sonette nods.

"Will you two be okay?" Clare asks.

"Yes, we have a hidden room to hide in if things go wrong." Ava replies.

"Good." Sonette said. "I'll send Clare to check on you tomorrow." Sonette tells her and Clare nods.

"Thank you, Lady Sonette." Charlie said.

"You're welcome." Sonette said and walks out with the others close behind her.

"Come on." Sandra said and they head off. Sonette sighs, she doesn't understand why this was happening. They made it to the hideout to be greeted by Fire.

"Where's Hanna?" Sonette asks.

"In her room." Fire replies.

"Sophia, Teagan, with me." Sonette said walking off with Sophia and Teagan close behind her. They walk up stairs as Hanan walks to the top.

"Sonette, Teagan, Sophia." Hanna greets. "What is it?" Hanna asks worry.

"We need to talk, it's bad." Sonette replies.

"Come." Hanna said and they walk back and Sonette sighs as she follows her with Sophia and Teagan. They sat down and Hanna sighs. "What is it?" Hanna asks.

"Have you heard about Lionel Rose attacking innocent civilians, calming they are Babylon?" Sonette asks and Hanna looks at her shock.

"That's a no then." Teagan said.

"Hanna, we are in big trouble." Sonette tells her and Hanna sighs.

"We have to get the young ones out of here tomorrow, send them home." Hanna tells them and Sonette nods.

"Of course Hanna and you." Sonette said and Hanna looks at her shock, but nods. "It's too much of a risk, we can't lose you too Hanna." Sonette tells her.

"After what happened to Charles and William, I guess I can't disagree with you there." Hanna whispers.

"Hanna, your safety is important, we can't lose you as well." Sonette tells her and Hanna sighs.

"I'll leave Fire in charge here. We have work to do." Hanna said as she walks out onto the balcony.

"Stay here." Sonette said as she follows Hanna. "Hanna." Sonette whispers.

"How did we get here?" Hanna asks and Sonette sighs.

"It's my fault Hanna and I will fix this, I promise." Sonette tells her and Hanna turns to face Sonette. "If I just stayed with the creed and left Arkshire before Tails and I got married, we wouldn't be in this mess." Sonette explains and Hanna sighs.

"Don't blame yourself." Hanna tells her.

"It's kinder hard when it is my fault." Sonette said and Hanna sighs as Fire walks up with Lucy, Clare and Sandra behind her.

"Fire, we need everyone under the age of 18 to get their stuff pack and ready for tomorrow for they will be leaving." Hanna tells him.

"And you?" Fire asks.

"I will be going as well, you will be in charge while I am gone." Hanna replies and Fire nods, then walks off. "Sonette, promise me you will be careful and if you can't get Lionel to accept us, then leave." Hanna pleads and Sonette nods.

"I promise." Sonette then said and Hanna smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonette wakes up to yelling and sighs as she sits up. Lucy and Sophia were both up and awake. Sonette stands up, grabbing her gear and heads out to see people running around. Sonette sighs as Sophia and Lucy walks over.

"Lucy, you know where you have to go." Sonette tells her.

"I don't want to leave." Lucy cries.

"I know but I need someone I trust to protect Hanna. That person is you Lucy." Sonette tells her and Lucy nods as she walks back inside and packs up. "Sophia, help her and make sure she meets me at the stairs. I'll get Hanna." Sonette tells her and Sophia nods. Sonette runs off, she had no time to waste. She had to move. She runs upstairs and saw Hanna grabbing two bags.

"Okay, I think I have everything I need." Hanna said and Sonette nods.

"Come on." Sonette said as she walks over, grabbing Hanna's hand and they head off. As they walk down stairs, Lucy and Sophia runs over.

"We're ready." Lucy said and Sonette nods as they head off. They made it to the docks and got on their ship. Sonette kiss Lucy on the forehead and Lucy sighs. "I'll keep Hanna safe, I promise." Lucy whispers.

"I know." Sonette said. She looks at Hanna who sighs. "When we can, we will set sail for Lakemoon." Sonette tells her.

"Good, take care." Hanna tells her and Sonette walks off. She walks to Sophia and they watched as the last few people got on and supplies were taken on. Lucy walks to the side with Clare, Clare was only 17 years old and Sonette doesn't want her around just in case she's right about what is going on here. Sonette smiles.

"I'll see you soon Sonette." Lucy said and Sonette nods.

"You will, I promise. You two stay safe and look after each other and Hanna" Sonette tells her. They watched the ship sail off and Sonette sighs.

"Was this a good idea?" Sophia asks.

"It was, we need to protect the next generation and Hanna." Sonette replies.

"Good point." Sophia whispers. "Okay, what now?" Sophia asks.

"We head back." Sonette replies and they head back. They met up with Fire, Sandra and Teagan.

"Are they gone?" Teagan asks.

"Yeah." Sonette replies.

"Good, at least we know they are safe if anything goes wrong." Fire said and sighs. "Sonette, I need you to go and talk to Sonic and Amy. Sophia can stay with Teagan and Sandra." Fire tells her.

"Are you okay with that Sophia?" Sonette asks and Sophia nods. "Okay then, I'll be back soon." Sonette said walking off. A part of her didn't want to see them but she has to. She made her way to the house, she heard people talking, whispering, things about her. Sonette shakes her head. This was not going to end well. She made it to the gates to be greeted by two guards. Sonette pulls down her hood and the gates were open.

"Lady Sonette." a guard greets and Sonette sighs as she walks in. She was then greeted by Sonic and Amy. Sonic saw something was wrong so he walks over and gives Sonette a hug.

"I'm sorry." Sonic whispers.

"Why, why does Lionel have to turn on us, hurt innocent civilians and be so ruthless?" Sonette asks as Amy walks over.

"We don't know." Amy replies. Sonic lets her go and Sonette sighs.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"We have sent a large group of assassins home. We feel they won't be safe, most are assassin's under the age of 18." Sonette replies.

"That's a good idea, we haven't seen Lionel all morning." Sonic tells her.

"When I came here, I didn't think I would find out the people I call family would turn into my enemy." Sonette admits.

"What did you think?" Amy asks.

"I would find out what really happen with Sophia and hang out with you two." Sonette replies.

"Sorry sis." Sonic said.

"Look if things go wrong and get worse, you two need to leave. Go home, go to Andros or Arkshire. Get out of Delos." Sonette tells them.

"That's a good idea." Amy said and Sonic nods. Then Grace walks over and Sonette sighs.

"Mother." Amy greets.

"Your father has locked himself in his study and won't come out." Grace tells Amy.

"Is he going to kill the assassins?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know, I fear he might." Grace replies. "Sonette, can you get in? When I left he had the window open." Grace asks.

"I'll check it out." Sonette replies as she walks out. She then walks around and scales up the building. 'This window better be open or I'm in a lot of trouble.' Sonette thinks to herself as she made her way to where Lionel's study is. The window was open. Sonette climbs in and sighs as Lionel got up, turning to face her.

"Sonette." Lionel said.

"What the hell has gotten into you Lionel?" Sonette asks.

"Shut up!" Lionel shouts, grabbing a dagger and goes to stab Sonette who knocks it out of Lionel's hand with her hidden blades and kicks Lionel back. Sonette shakes her head as she walks back.

"What has happen to you Lionel? You are not the man I once knew." Sonette tells her him and Lionel sighs as he got up.

"Just get out or I will throw you out." Lionel tells her.

"No." Sonette replies, shaking her head. They then heard banging on the door so Sonette turns to face it. Lionel got up and stabs Sonette in the lower back, left hip. Sonette cries out in pain as she drops to her knee.

"Sonette!" she heard Sonic shout as the she heard the door get kicked open. Sonette pulls a small blade out and looks at Lionel who has a sword. Lionel goes to swing and Sonette flinch as she closes her eyes. She then open her eyes to see Sonic standing behind her, catching the sword. Sonic then punches Lionel who was knocked back and drops the sword. Sonic pulls Sonette up and starts running, dragging Sonette along. Sonette looks back to see Amy who grabs her hand.

"You're hurt." Amy said.

"I'll live, we need to get out of here." Sonette tells them and they run out of the house and head towards the hideout.


	5. Chapter 5

They made it to the hideout to be greeted by Sandra, Teagan and Sophia.

"You're back." Sophia said and Sonette sighs.

"What happened?" Teagan asks.

"Lionel stabbed me in the back." Sonette replies.

"What?" Sandra said shock.

"Come on." Teagan said grabbing Sonette's hand and drags her off. They came to Sonette's room and Teagan grabbed some first aid. "Well take coat off." Teagan tells her and Sonette takes her gear off, then her coat.

"No need to rush me." Sonette whispers. Teagan walks over and Sonette sighs as she turns her back to Teagan who pulls up her shirt, looking at the wound. "I can't believe he did it." Sonette said and Teagan sighs as she starts cleaning it, then wraps it.

"Any idea what has gotten into him?" Teagan asks.

"None." Sonette replies. Teagan finished up as Sonic, Amy, Fire, Sophia and Sandra walks in.

"How are you baby girl?" Fire asks Sonette who puts her coat on.

"Mad." Sonette replies and Fire sighs. Sonic walks over and Sonette turns around to face him. "You and Amy have to go home Sonic. Tell father what is going on. I don't want you to stay here." Sonette tells her.

"We can't leave." Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"She's right Sonic." Amy tells him and Sonic nods.

"Sophia, you are not ready for this fight, you will be joining them." Sonette tells her. "Sonic and Amy will look after you, I did train Amy after all." Sonette adds and Sophia nods.

"Okay Sonette." Sophia said and Amy smiles as she takes Sophia's hand.

"Also, we need to get Grace out of here." Sonic said.

"Of course, she can't stay here." Sonette said. "Fire, we need a ship."

"On it." Fire said walking off.

"Amy, Sophia, stay with Teagan and Sandra. Get everything ready. Sonic, we have to move. Grace could be in danger." Sonic explains.

"Got it." Sophia said.

"Be careful." Teagan tells her.

"Please bring my mother back." Amy pleads and Sonette nods.

"Let's go sis." Sonic said and they head off. They ran to the house and ran straight in. They then heard Grace scream.

"No." Sonette whispers as they ran towards it. They then saw a guard who goes to kill Grace but Sonette throws a blade at him, killing him and Sonic runs to Grace's aid.

"Mother, are you hurt?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine." Grace replies. "My ankle, it hurts." Grace tells them.

"I'll carry her." Sonic tells Sonette as he picks Grace up bridal style. She was light.

"Hang on Grace, we are out of here." Sonette tells her and Grace nods. Sonette then saw Lionel and a group of guards. "Go Sonic, I'll be right behind you." Sonette tells him and Sonic runs off. "Lionel Rose, you are a monster!" Sonette shouts.

"Come from the one who slept with another man!" Lionel shouts and Sonette looks at him shock, then saw Dean who walks next to Lionel.

"Dean… no… Lionel… you…" Sonette said, walking back.

"Don't worry, I have sent Tails a message of what happened between you and Kai." Dean tells her. Sonette turns around to be punched. Sonette lands on her back and moans in pain. Then Lionel walks next to her and looks down on her.

"You didn't even notices, after everything, you overlooked me." Lionel said, then kicks Sonette in the guts. Sonette yelps in pain.

"That's because you were meant to be family." Sonette whispers and Lionel chuckles.

"I loved how you did what you did when you were for the first time. You protected Amelia and I am grateful. Her marrying Sonic was the real plan." Lionel tells her. Sonette shouts as she gets up and goes to sabs Lionel but he grabs her and knocks her down.

"How cute." Dean said walking over and Sonette moans as she push herself to her knees. She looks out the window behind her to see a tree, then looks at Dean.

"Jerk." Sonette whispers as she stands up. Dean walks over and slams her into the window, cracking it and Sonette chuckles. Dean punch Sonette in the gut and throws her to the guards. They grab her and Sonette looks up at Dean. Dean walks over and takes her hidden blades. Sonette kicks him but Dean just punch her in the gut and Sonette cries out in pain. Dean then takes the rest of her weapons.

"Take her to a cell." Lionel tells them. "Make sure you have her chained up." Lionel adds.

"Yes sir." one guard said and Sonette was dragged off. She was too weak to fight them. They came to a cold cell and she saw two chains on the ground. Sonette was thrown between them and two guards on either side of them, then grabs the chain and claps her wrists. Sonette moans as she push herself up, pulling at the chains. The guards walks out and Sonette turns around.

"Wait, Lady Sonette." a guard said walking over. He was a human, blond hair, blue eyes, fair skin.

"Back off Bradley." a guard tells him as the thick metal door was slammed closed. Sonette moves to the side of the cell, the chains just reached.

'Why would Lionel do this?' Sonette asks herself. Sonette pulls at the chains and sighs. She was trap. Sonette sighs as she closes her eyes, this isn't the first time she's been in this spot. Sonette sighs as she remembers when she was help captured by the Babylon when she was 16 years old.

 _A 16 year old Sonette was thrown into a cell and the door slam shut. Sonette moans as she sat up and sighs._

' _Fire, Teagan, Sandra.' Sonette thought as she got up and looks around. She has no weapons and no way out. Sonette sighs, the others were right, it was too soon for her to go on missions. 'Teagan was right, I don't have the experience of the family background, I'm never going to become a strong assassin.' Sonette thought as she sits down and close her eyes. She then looks up, hearing a noise and sighs. Was someone there? Sonette stands up as she heard the cell get unlock. When the door open, Sonette saw Teagan who runs in and over to Sonette._

" _What the hell did I tell you?!" Teagan asks with anger in her voice. Sonette sat down and sighs. Teagan looks at her shock as Sandra runs in._

" _What did you do this time Teagan?" Sandra asks, walking over._

" _I… I yelled at her." Teagan replies._

" _Come on Anna." Sandra said, pulling Sonette up and Sonette nods. They trio runs out as Fire killed the last Babylon._

" _This way." Fire said and they head off. Sonette sighs as she kept her head down. She's really done it this time._

Sonette sighs, it's going to be awhile till someone comes to her rescue this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonette moans as she heard voices, she must have passed out. Sonette sighs as she stands up and pulls at the chains. Then she heard the cell door unlock so she looks over as it open to see Dean.

"Dean." Sonette whispers. "Wonder when you would come down to pick on me." Sonette adds and Dean chuckles.

"Been busy." Dean said, punching Sonette in the gut and Sonette drops to her knees.

'This isn't going to end well.' Sonette thought and Dean chuckles.

"We have so much to catch up on." Dean said, grabbing Sonette and pulls her up to her feet. Sonette pulls at the chains and Dean chuckles. "Right." Dean said and push Sonette down. Two guards walk in and Dean smiles. "Bring her." Dean said walking off and Sonette sighs. The chains were taken off and she was dragged off. They came to a room and Sonette was thrown in, then the two guards walk out. Sonette push herself up and looks up at Dean.

"Go on, I know what you are going to do." Sonette said and Dean chuckles as he walks over with a leather whip. He kicks Sonette down and Sonette lands on her side. Dean then walks over and kicks her on the stomach. Sonette yelps in pain and Dean puts his foot on her back.

"Stay put." Dean tells her.

"Why should I?" Sonette asks. Dean walks back and Sonette push herself up to her knees, still with her back to Dean who rips her coat off. Sonette looks down, she knows there is no point trying to fight him. Dean chuckles as he starts whipping Sonette's back. Sonette held her breath, placing her hands on the cold ground in front of her, holding herself up. She has been here before, she can handle the pain. She hope. Once Dean was done, he throws the wipe and Sonette sighs as she drops. She was in so much pain, her back burns. Dean chuckles as he walks over and Sonette looks at him.

"You are weak." Dean said walking off and Sonette sighs as she laid there. Then she push herself up as a guard walks in, it was Bradley.

"Lady Sonette, is it true? Is Lionel really working with the Babylon?" Bradley asks.

"Yes." Sonette replies.

"We need to get you out of here." Bradley said walking out and Sonette follows him to see seven more guards and five female servants. "This is Zeus, Samuel, Nathan, Jackson, Alan, Andrew, Jerad, Audry, Chloe, Jasmine, Mia and Kira." Bradley introduces.

"Come on, we have to get Lady Sonette out of here." Jackson tells them and Sonette moans in pain. Audry and Jasmine walks over and Audry looks at Sonette's back.

"We better hurry, I need to clean her back." Audry tells them and they head off.

"The secret way is this way." Mia said running off.

"I don't want to know how you know this." Zeus said.

"Stop complaining, we have work to do." Nathan tells him. They made it out and Sonette drops to her knees. She couldn't walk anymore.

"Damnit." Bradley whispers as he walks over to Sonette.

"Carry her on your back Bradley." Alan tells him and Sonette nods as she stands up.

"Good idea." Bradley said as he turns his back to Sonette. Sonette climbs on his back and they head off. Sonette moans as she rest her chin on Bradley's shoulder. "Are you okay my lady?" Bradley asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just weak." Sonette replies. Then Sonic, Fire and Teagan runs over.

"Sonette, thank goodness you are okay." Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

"Follow us." Fire tells them and they head off. Sonic walks next to Bradley and stares at Sonette.

"Her back is really bad, it looks like she's been whipped." Audry tells them.

"Damnit." Sonic whispers.

"It's not the first time." Sonette whispers and Sonic sighs. They made it to the hideout and take to the medical wing. Sonette got her back clean and wrapped. Sonette got a new waistcoat and coat. She then met up with Sonic, Grace, Amy, Sophia, Teagan, Sandra, Fire, Bradley, Zeus, Samuel, Nathan, Jackson, Alan, Andrew, Jerad, Audry, Chloe, Jasmine, Mia and Kira.

"Is it true Sonette? Is my father really a Babylon?" Amy asks.

"It is." Sonette replies and Grace looks down.

"So what do we do?" Nathan asks.

"I'm sorry, but we can't win this fight, we have to leave Delos." Sonette replies.

"She's right, we don't know what is going on here. We have to get every assassin out of here." Fire tells them.

"Start the evacuation." Sonette said. Fire walks off with Teagan and Sandra behind him. Sonette sighs.

"Sonette." Amy whispers.

"Dean was there." Sonette tells them.

"Sonette, was he the one who hurt you?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah." Sonette replies.

"Why would father do this?" Amy asks.

"Grace, did you know about this?" Sonette asks and Grace sighs.

"I had my suspicions, but I didn't want to believe it." Grace replies.

"Mother." Amy whispers.

"It's going to be okay, we will head to Andros and get more help. I'll send notices to Lakemoon and let them know there that we are in trouble here. We have to send word that Delos is run but Babylon." Sonette explains.

"Good idea." Sonic said and Sonette sighs.

"I still can't believe this." Amy whispers. Sophia walks to Sonette and Sonette looks at her worried.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" Sophia asks.

"Of course, this way." Sonette replies and the pair walks off. They walk into an empty room and Sophia sighs.

"I think Lionel is the reason my parents are dead and I was help captured." Sophia tells Sonette who sighs.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Sonette whispers. "They kill anyone to keep them in power." Sonette adds.

"But I don't understand." Sophia whispers.

"Maybe your parents were on something that risked everything, so they had to be… well… eliminated." Sonette explains and Sophia sighs. "Look, we are going to find out what happened that day. I promise." Sonette tells her and Sophia smiles.

"Really, thank you." Sophia said, giving Sonette a hug and Sonette smiles.

"We better help." Sonette said and Sophia lets her go.

"Right." Sophia whisper. The pair walks out and Teagan runs over.

"Come on, we need help carrying cargo to the ships." Teagan tells them and Sonette nods.

"Right, we don't have time to waste. The soon we get those ships ready, the better because who knows when Lionel will strike us." Sonette explains.

"Fire said the same thing, we can't wait around for him to attack." Teagan said as they start walking. "We have a lot to do." Teagan tells them.

"Let's stop talking then." Sonette said and Teagan nods.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonette was helping getting the ship Andros ready while Fire takes care of the one going to Lakemoon. They have two ships heading to Lakemoon. Then they heard a scream and Sonette runs into the city with Fire, Teagan and Sandra close behind her.

"Shit, he's attacking the civilians!" Teagan shouts.

"Looks like we are all going to Andros." Fire said. "This way!" Fire shouts and people run over. Sonette runs to the docks, grabbing Amy.

"We have to take my father's ship. It can fit more people on." Amy tells her. Sonette nods as she runs over with Grace, Sophia and Sonic close behind her. They got the ship ready and got people on who carry personal belongings, food and water. Sonette made sure they got as many people as they could but Lionel's men kept coming. All the civilian were on the four ships.

"I'll hold them off, get a ship out here!" Sonette shouts.

"I'll get mine!" Teagan shouts running off. Sonette took care of the guards as Teagan's ship sailed off.

"Don't let them escape!" Dean shout and Sonette shoots him in the leg.

"Sandra, go!" Sonette shouts and Sandra runs off. Sonette looks at Fire who throws a fireball at the Lionel's men.

"We have to go." Sonette tells him. Fire runs off and Sonette kills a guard and runs off. She runs on the ship, kicking the board and they head off. Sonette looks at Sonic who was sailing the ship. Sonic nods and Sonette sighs as she drops. Sophia runs over and Sonette chuckles.

"What is it?" Sophia asks.

"It's going to take us awhile to get to Andros." Sonette said as she stands up sighs.

"Come with me." Sophia said and they head down. Sonette saw a large group of people, all who have lost their homes and loved ones. Sonette walks around and saw sadness and fear in the eyes that look at her. "They have gone too far." Sophia said.

"They have, Lionel will not be forgiven." Sonette said. Then Grace walks over and Sonette sighs. "How are you coping Grace?" Sonette asks.

"I'm fine." Grace replies softly. "Maybe if I stood up to Lionel more, maybe if I was there more this wouldn't have happened." Grace said.

"Don't blame yourself Grace, there was nothing you could have done. Right now we need to help these people." Sonette tells her.

"Got it." Grace said with a nod.

"You two stay here and help anyone you can." Sonette tells them.

"What are you going to do?" Sophia asks.

"Talk to my brother." Sonette replies as she walks off and heads up. She walks up to Sonic who looks at her worried.

"What's wrong sis?" Sonic asks.

"I feel like this is my fault Sonic." Sonette admits.

"This isn't your fault sis." Sonic tells her. "I have lived there for a while now and I didn't even know Lionel was a Babylon." Sonic admits and Sonette sighs.

"Now we are heading home not knowing if father will help us, them. I don't know what to do Sonic. This is just crazy. I mean, this isn't the first time this has happened to a city I was at." Sonette explains and Sonic sighs.

"We will work this out, I promise." Sonic tells her and Sonette nods.

"Right." Sonette whispers as she leans against the railing. "Where's Amy?" Sonette asks.

"In her father's quarters, going through his things." Sonic replies.

"Smart girl." Sonette said.

"Yeah, I know she's heartbroken about all of this." Sonic said.

"I'll talk to her." Sonette said.

"Thanks." Sonic said and Sonic walks off. Sonette walks in to Lionel's quarters to see Amy sitting at the desk in tears. Sonette walks over and Amy got up, giving Sonette a hug.

"Father was going to use to me to get to you." Amy tells Sonette.

"Good thing we got you and your mother out of there." Sonette said and Amy nods. Amy lets Sonette go and Sonette wipers her tears away. "Now, it is four week sail to Andros, we have a lot to do but we have to make sur everyone is comfortable." Sonette explains.

"Got it." Amy said with a nod.

"Now, Sophia and your mother is down with the people. They are all scared, alone, they could use some form of comfort that everything will be alright." Sonette explains.

"I got it, you just stay with Sonic." Amy tells Sonette and walks off. Sonette smiles as she heads up to Sonic who smiles.

"How is she?" Sonic asks.

"She's going to be fine, I know it." Sonette replies.

"Good." Sonic whispers. "This isn't going to be a nice sail."

"At least it is only four weeks. I mean it took me three months just to get here." Sonette explains.

"Good point." Sonic said.

"I just hope the others are okay, I'm worried." Sonette admits.

"Hey, we'll see them in Andros. I know we are all going there." Sonic tells her.

"I know, you're right." Sonette said and Sonic gives Sonette a wink.

"Don't worry sis." Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

"I know, I have been fighting this war for over 17 years now." Sonette tells him and Sonic smiles, then sighs. "What is it?" Sonette asks worry.

"Just… all you have been through… I wish I could have been there to protect you." Sonic admits.

"I know Sonic, but I had Teagan and Sandra and Fire and everyone one else in the creed, they helped me and when I had that break down, you and Manic were there for me." Sonette explains and Sonic smiles.

"I remember." Sonic whispers.

"It's not like you haven't been here in the last year, almost two I think. You and Manic have been so helpful. Tails has been a great help as well." Sonette explains.

"Yeah, I know he misses you a lot." Sonic said.

"Sonic I have to tell you something and I can't keep lying to you." Sonette tells him and Sonic looks at her worried. "I have cheated on Tails to get close to a target." Sonette whispers.

"Cheated?" Sonic whispers.

"I slept with a man named Kai, Lionel and Dean both know about it and I fear Tails does as well." Sonette explains and Sonic looks at her shock.

"Why?" Sonic asks.

"It's complicated." Sonette replies and takes a deep breath. "I'll start at the beginning, just keep an open mind would you." Sonette tells him and Sonic nods.

* * *

 **The end… Sonette is going to tell Sonic everything that happened in Dracbarrow… so yeah… anyway, this is another short one and keep an eye out for the unlucky thirteenth… like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
